1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for displaying a stereoscopic image and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method for displaying a stereoscopic image capable of substantially enhancing a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus displays two-dimensional images (hereinafter also referred to as “2D” images). Recently, according to increasing demand for the display of three-dimensional images (hereinafter also referred to as “3D” images) in various fields such as games and movies, for example, display apparatuses for displaying 3D images have been developed.
A 3D image display apparatus typically displays a 3D image using binocular parallax, which is a process of directing two distinct images to the left and right eyes of an observer. By directing a left-eye image to a left eye of the observer and a right-eye image to a right eye of the observer, the observer is able to perceive a sense of depth.
The 3D image display apparatus using the binocular parallax may include a stereoscopic-type display apparatus and an auto-stereoscopic-type display apparatus according to whether specific glasses are necessary to properly view the 3D display device. Furthermore, the stereoscopic-type display apparatus may include various types of display apparatus such as a passive-polarized-glasses-type display apparatus and an active-shutter-glasses-type display apparatus, for example. In the passive-polarized-glasses-type display apparatus, a pair of glasses having substantially different polarizing axes is used by a user. In the active-shutter-glasses-type display apparatus, display of the left-eye image and the right-eye image are alternated, and a pair of glasses in which a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter are closed and opened in synchronization with the alternating display is used.
Since a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is driven by a progressive scan method, periods of applying line data into plural horizontal lines of the LCD apparatus are substantially different from each other, and liquid crystal response speeds for the same period are substantially different from each other. As such, when a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternately displayed on a display panel of the LCD apparatus to display a stereoscopic image in accordance with driving characteristics of the LCD apparatus, a crosstalk is substantially greatly generated due to a gradation difference between the left-eye image and the right-eye image and an interval in which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are simultaneously displayed due to the progressive scan method. The crosstalk may substantially decrease a display quality of a stereoscopic image.